


When it all started

by CursedDeer1357



Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [1]
Category: Half Life VR But AI is Self Aware, Half-Life, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/pseuds/CursedDeer1357
Summary: Short story about the beginings of the "science" team jorney
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989187
Kudos: 24





	When it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually a little bit polished draft, because i can't write or edit.

Gordon is a strong young hunter that has successfully slain a lot of powerful monsters. After the news of riders spread, he decided to try this new thing himself, because it  _ has _ to be easier to fight a monster with a monster. After spending half of his life training and finally ready to get the kinship stone. He went to the field to choose his partner monster. After capturing a few seregioses he noticed an egg in their nest. He got it and after a ritual he was finally written as a Rider. His partner moster is Seregios. Gordon named him Joshua.

Gordon was summoned by the guild, because the Black Blight is spreading again and all forces are needed to fight it off. The guild placed him as head of a group consisting of two wyverian biologists named Bubby, Coomer and Darnold, a Zinogre rider named Tommy, and a Khezu rider named Benrey.

Tommy is the son of a chief. He is a happy-go-lucky guy that prides himself on how he’s trained his Zinogre to do commands--not attacks, commands! Like ‘paw,’ ‘lay down,’ etc. He's not very keen on fighting, but it was THE ONLY WAY that he could show that his Zinogre is a best boy. And he showed it! After getting his kinship stone, his dad gifted him a special armor set with ears, because he’s WANTED IT SO BADLY!

Weapon of choice - Sword and Shield. His monster is a Zinogre named Sunkist.

Benrey - Nobody knows, for the most part, where he’s from. Tommy just knows that he’s around the same age as him and Gordon, and that he’s somewhere from the far north. 

His weapon of choice is a hunting horn. But it's strange, because it makes colorful orbs that can make monsters more relaxed or just leave without a fight. His monster is a water-elemental Khezu named Stong. 

Bubby - Always bitching wyverian biologist who specializes in elemental buffs and debuffs.

Dr.Coomer - more lighthearted wyverian biologist that focuses on physical buffs and debuffs.

Darnold - a wyverian biologist/cook that knows the best ways to mix Coomer's and Bubby's knowledge into a great meal that gives a lot of buffs (and his Felyne friend named Powerade).

Gordon and Benrey weren't getting along at all. Benrey would poke Gordon with awful jokes and always was arguing with his decisions. That was making Gordon mad all the time. The most annoying thing that Benrey was doing was referring to ‘kinship stone’ as a ‘kinKship stone’ and making lewd jokes in that regard. To Gordon it looked like Benrey was enjoying his reactions. So he tried to not give this man attention. 

But it’s all changed after a few weeks in the field. Benrey was ‘too much’ with all the lewdness and awful puns.Day was almost over. They all gathered around a campfire where they all shared a nice meal. Gordon was enjoying his steak when he heard “Well hello there” from Benrey. Gordon looked at him when Benrey was getting a long and thick piece of meat in his mouth and just gulping it up in one go. That and all advances in this day made Gordon feel the tension in his pants. 

This was the last straw. He already was full of this man, but this is just ridiculous. Gordon left to think alone about what to do.

After dinner was over Benrey wanted to get Gordon mad again. But there was no Gordon, so he went looking for him. He found him right beside the Giant tree that was growing on the hill. Gordon was letting out his frustration by punching it.

“YOOOO, Gordon Feetman!”

Gordon just wanted to get his anger out, alone, but here he is, the cause of his rage.

He doesn't want to take this bullshit anymore.

“LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”

“What do you mean, Bro?”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHY ME!? WHY YOU JOIN THE TEAM?! IS IT BECAUSE YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING? OR MAYBE IT IS BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME?”

Benrey is in shock because it's the first time Gordon is yelling at him like that. He gets flustered.   
“......maybe the last one….” Benrey mumbles.

“OH NO! OOOOH NOOO! DID I JUST, DID YOU JUST...WHAT!?”

Josua wants to fucking tear Benrey to pieces, but Benrey standing at the distance now. And Gordon became pale. They stayed in this silence for a long time when Benrey started speaking.

“Wanna kiss?”

“What? NO! I don't like you!”

“You gargwa out. Scared little gargwa, wants to run again.”

“Don't do that. It will not help you!”

“Why not. Are you scared to pound this boy into the ground that he could shut up?!”

Gordon is dumbfounded by Benrey's boldness. He is becoming beet red. He actually wants to ease the tension in his pants, that slurping of that meat left to him, but he is stunned.

Benrey ‘ _smells the blood_ ’ and with boldness comes closer to Gordon, with more kinky and sexual behavior, making Gordon, somehow, more red.

Gordon isn't stopping him. He just watches as Benrey presses him to the tree, and looks him in the eyes. 

“So…. If you will not stop me now, you can't do this later, Got it? I like it too, and if you want, I will leave. But you need to say it now.”

And Gordon just stayed in place. Not saying a word. He is in giant disbelief of his decision to stay silent. 

Benrey is pushing Gordon more to the tree. Gordon has a question about ‘HOW THIS BODY CONTAINS SO MUCH STRENGTH!?’

Benrey is touching his armor everywhere. Feeling it, and trying to find openings or clips that he can get to the skin. He finds out that only the crotch area and a face has an opening. So he puts one hand on the dick and with another one just holding Gordon in place.

They both are silent. Gordon can't push a word out, he is so ashamed that a smaller human is doming him and Benrey just thinking about what he will do now. It's only interrupted when Benrey starts rubbing dick in Gordon's pants. 

Who knows how long Gordon didn't have any sexual relief, so when he is teased like that, it's intoxicating. Even if he wants Benrey to stop, and just go away, his Dick doesn't want that. His Dick loves this boldness.

“You are such a big boy. God, I can't imagine your size without these pants around.” Benrey did a little choke laughter.

He finds all clips that keep his destination away, opening them up and sliding pants down to get what he wants.   
“Wow...Your size. Now I know why you chose the _Great Sword_ as your weapon” Benrey smurks.

He begins to jerking Gordon's dick, making this man make the stupidest sounds ever. He, in this whole situation, forgot that leather gloves aren't so pleasant when you rub your dick between them. Benrey pauses when Gordon pushes out: "Benrey....Leather glove....Ngggg". Gordon gets softer because of it.

Benrey needs Gordon to be hard, so he gets on his knees and licks this man's penis.   
“You are so tasty...”

Benrey is nice to Gordon's dick. He licks it more, sometimes kissing it. He loves to play with the head, tickling it with his tongue. Gordon is incredibly embarrassed because of how much he likes that. Benrey starts doing a deepthroat sucking, just to make Gordon relax. *he stands there like tense and shit, are we doing this or not?* Benrey thinks to himself *am i so bad at it, did he still hurt?*

Only after Gordon straightens more and tencess more, Benrey gets that Gordon is almost done. But Benrey didn’t want him to finish just yet.

He isn't letting Gordon cum by abruptly stopping and this move makes Gordon let out a disappointed moan. 

“Oh no, frieeend, you are not done while I'm not done.” Benrey smiles and stands up. “You wouldn't agree to rail me up, so i'll do it myself.” He point Gordon to sit on the ground

Gordon did just that. There is a battle in his mind between * _WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO HIM!? GET UP AND LEAVE!_ *, * _OH FATALIS, HOW GOOD THIS MAN SUCKS! I NEED TO FUCK HIM NOW!_ *. Gordon is just unable to do shit properly. Good thing that Benrey is in charge. He has already almost made Gordon melt away. Now it's time to make a final ‘Shot’

So Gordon is waiting while Benrey strips part of his clothes off. Gordon’s dick is twitching in anticipation. 

“Sum' can't wait for it? “ Benrey smirks again.

He looks at this absolutely Beet red and very horny man.

Benrey starts prepping up Gordon, making him a little wet with saliva and slowly sits in his dick. While doing that he exhales with loud moans of pleasure. That finally pushes something in Gordon and he puts his hands on Benrey's waist to help him move.

They are slow, gentle. Each move they get a little more in sync, moans are exchanged. No words, just movements, heat, pleasure. Gordon gets one glove off and shows Benrey how to jerk someone off.

Benrey moans, he is so full and now Gordon makes him feel even greater with what he is doing. He can't contain himself as he begins to moan Gordon's name in combination with pleases.

That causes Gordon to put more pressure on Benrey's waist, which makes Benrey take Gordon FULL on, pushing out from him: "OH GORDON! FINALLY! FUCK ME!".

That awakened something in Gordon. He began to move his hips in combination to holding Benrey in place.

“You...huff..wanted me to pound you....Ok..i'll pound you.”

He is moving fast and hard. Letting all build up frustration to go in these movements. When Benrey moans his name that makes him dizzy in the head. All thoughts are drowned out by the sounds of slaps and moans.

With all of this thrust, and Gordons hand that moves to the rhythm. Benrey finishes first, making a mess on Gordon's chest armor. Gordon's movements became a lot faster, stronger. Gordon lets a loud moan as he comes into Benrey pressing him down onto his dick, filling him up. 

They sat in this pose for a while. Hot and sweaty. First who broke this silent was Benrey

“So, gimme a kiss.”

“ Ooooof….I will not. You still don't deserve it.” 

Benrey finally stands up and picks up his clothes.

“Well the next time, you will not get anything until you give me old smackaroo.” He got dressed really fast and hopped on a Stongs back. “Got it, Frieeend? Hope you will decide to pound me more.” Benrey winks.

“Oh…” Gordon is, still out of breath, “....fuck you….” laying down. He is tired, but somewhat happy?.

**Author's Note:**

> Art to this small thing  
> Big gulp sceene https://cursedeer.tumblr.com/post/629590400320012288/big-gulp  
> https://cursedeer.tumblr.com/post/629591492861837312/tamin-that-monstie-3-link  
> https://twitter.com/DeerCursed/status/1363919558155894787  
> https://twitter.com/DeerCursed/status/1366137099133607938


End file.
